


Сон Девилдома

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Study, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, MC character study, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: А что, если наличие у каждого игрока своего/своей личного/личной ГГ совсем не противоречит канону?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Сон Девилдома

Это поистине удивительно, но никто в Девилдоме не знает, как выглядит новый студент из мира людей, переведенный по обмену в Академию RAD. Точнее, каждый видит в новеньком то, что больше всего любит; то, чего сильнее всего желает; того, в ком отчаянно нуждается.

Барбатос, к примеру, видит благородного воина из аристократической семьи, с которым одинаково приятно провести как чайную церемонию по всем правилам этикета, так и тренировочный бой на традиционных мечах — а потом обсудить тонкости ковки, закалки и заточки. Гладкие и черные как смоль волосы студента всегда безупречно заплетены, одеяние подобрано с большим вкусом по случаю и сезону, узлы пояса безукоризненно ровны — вот образец достойного воспитания.

Симеон видит смешную и неуклюжую маленькую принцессу с цветочным именем и совсем не цветочным характером — скорее, репейным. Она из тех принцесс, кого чаще видят с деревянным мечом, нежели за пяльцами, и кому мешковатые штаны, словно у мальчишки-подпаска, привычней, чем приличествующее принцессе платье. Она умудряется запнуться о любой порог, споткнуться на любой ступеньке, поскользнуться на ровном месте, наступить на чужой подол или уронить стопку книг, просто проходя мимо... Глаз да глаз нужен за этой новенькой!

Левиафан видит пацана чуть младше себя, такого же фаната аниме и видеоигр, единственного среди этих дурацких цивилов, кто наконец-то говорит с ним на одном языке. У пацана каштановые волосы, крашеные в белобрысый, фиолетовые глаза, слишком большой, немного лягушачий рот... а еще у него, в отличие от самого Леви, есть социальные навыки, он умеет общаться — в смысле, не только в онлайне, он знает, как покупать билеты на поезд, заказывать кофе в кофейне и всякое такое, и с ним можно даже куда-нибудь выбраться, и это не так страшно, как одному выходить против всей этой стремной толпы тупых цивилов.

Люк видит старшую сестру, которой у него никогда не было. Нет, Симеон — это другое, он как брат, очень хороший брат, но уж слишком взрослый, он иногда непонятно объясняет и всё время хочет, чтобы Люк до чего-нибудь опять доходил своим умом — это, наверное, правильно, но сколько можно? И вот тогда на помощь приходит ласковая названая сестра, которая и Симеона урезонит, и Люку нужный ответ подскажет, всех успокоит, всех помирит. У нее короткие пушистые волосы цвета спелых колосьев, веснушки на вздернутом носу, всегда словно в удивлении поднятые брови и ярко-зеленые глаза за толстыми стеклами очков; и сама она такая теплая, ласковая, сдобная, похожая на каравай.

Асмодей видит, в общем-то, даже не совсем человека. В этом существе без возраста и пола смешались древние крови — но и людская там тоже, наверное, есть, иначе бы он-она-оно не попало в программу студенческого обмена. То ли сказочные эльфы, то ли удивительные драконы, то ли демоны — настоящие, рожденные демонами, не такие, как братья — то ли тот самый искусительный змей, то ли космическая искра чистого разума, первичной жизни, еще не запятнанной плотью — не разобрать; обостренные чувства аватара Похоти надрываются, как пожарные сирены, сигнализируя о неправильном, нелогичном, непостижимом, и это невероятное создание завораживает его, как никто более.

Диаволо видит совсем мальчишку — юного акробата и эквилибриста, выросшего в бродячем цирке. Он невысок, но юрок, гибок и силен, он готов неутомимо забавлять публику удивительными трюками, но главное — он никогда не устает нести в мир радость и свет, для каждого найдет улыбку, доброе слово и серебристый смех, что звонче любых бубенцов и дороже любых монет; а когда придет пора расставаться, он утешит печаль, и цирк отправится дальше, оставляя не горечь разлуки, а светлую память о чуде.

Бельфегор яростно отрицает — даже в мыслях, даже в чувствах — что видит образ погибшей сестры. Те же вишневые волосы, заплетенные в две нетугие косички, та же выбившаяся прядка на затылке, над самой шеей, те же бездонные серые глаза, полные жизни, восхищения миром, любви ко всему вокруг — полные... прощения. Он убил ее, он погубил ее дважды — дважды! — но Лилит прощает его, прощает снова и снова...

Вельзевул видит веселую девчушку с двумя кудрявыми хвостиками, хохотушку и сластену. Она одевается в сто слоев одежды пастельных тонов, у нее тысяча карманов, и в каждом припрятана конфетка для него, но это не главное; главное — что в в ее сердце никогда не иссякает любовь и нежность, которой она готова напоить мрачный, иссохший мир демонов досыта, согреть своим теплом — его в ней столько, что и на остальные миры хватит.

Соломон видит прилежного ученика. Ему всегда хотелось такого завести, вот прямо все эти тысячи лет; пару раз он даже выбирал подходящую заготовку из наиболее одаренного молодняка... правда, как-то они быстро кончались — срок годности у людей недолог. У обычных людей; но этот — необычный. Он такой же, как сам Соломон, даже внешне похож: такие же встрепанные серебристые волосы, те же насмешливые серо-желтые глаза, те же черты лица — откуда-то из безвременья, из тьмы веков, из той эпохи, когда человечество еще не придумало делиться на нации; так ужасно похож, только моложе, неопытнее, еще не наляпал таких же ошибок... и не наляпает. Он получится умнее, честнее, добрее, лучше, благороднее — этакая улучшенная версия, Соломон 2.0 — _opus magnum_ , труд его жизни, величайшее творение, величайшая его гордость.

Сатана видит тихоню-книгочейку, такую же, как он сам; разница между ними невелика: она из полной семьи, и у него от странных, непонятных чувств захватывает дух при ее случайных обмолвках, выдающих искреннюю любовь и принятие, в атмосфере которых она выросла — и невольно Сатана всё ищет и ищет подвох, несостыковку, не веря внутренне, что такое возможно. Конечно, она знает, как болезненна для него эта тема, и старается не упоминать ее, но... Разница между ними огромна и непостижима, как день и ночь, смены которых в Девилдоме нет.

Люцифер видит... еще одного младшего брата. Такого же проказливого и жизнерадостного, как Маммон, так же умеющего видеть красоту в обыденном — ну, может, чуточку менее разрушительного... Такого же страстного и увлеченного, как Леви — только нормально социализированного, для которого любой личностный контакт не превращается в муку. Такого же проницательного и интеллектуального, как Сатана — только не отравленного ненавистью и презрением к себе изнутри. Такого же искреннего и теплого, как Асмо — но без выпендрежа и бравады, без фиксации на внешнем в ущерб внутреннему. Такого же верного и честного, как Вельзи — но не теряющего контроль над собой из-за примитивных телесных нужд. Такого же трогательного и доверчивого, как Бельфи — но без той невыносимо неподъемной глыбы боли и вины. Вот только, признаться честно, Люцифер и сам не помнит, как новенький выглядит...

***

Никто в Девилдоме не знает, как на самом деле выглядит новый студент из мира людей, потому что каждый видит в нем что-то свое, кого-то своего, кого-то другого.

Почти никто не знает.

Только Маммон.


End file.
